


Scarletina

by whoovestrings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew need someone to get into a building undetected, and Jeremy is out of town for the week.</p><p>Jack has an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarletina

The situation was bad. Jeremy was out of town for the week, and they need per someone to get into the building unnoticed, and be able to get out alive.

"Tell me agin why we need to do this?" Michael asked, lolling over the back of a couch, looking at Geoff upside down.

"Because," Geoff sighed, "Princeton is only going to be he for today and tomorrow."

"And we can't let him get away," Ryan added, "if he manages to escape this time, who knows where he'll end up next?"

"Does he know that Jeremy isn't here?" Michael asked, "It seems an awful coincidence that he comes here just after our infiltration guy leaves."

"We don't know, honestly." Geoff shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. We'll just need to find someone else, and fast."

There was silence for a few seconds, until Jack perked up.

"I think I know someone" she said.

\-----

She left for about an hour, but she was back pretty soon, lounging watching television with someone else. They were both quite relaxed, and they obviously knew each other. The other girl that Jack had brought was slightly taller than her, and had mousy brown shoulder length hair. They both had smoothies, so that would explain why they took so long. The lines in that store could be atrocious.

"So," Geoff asked Jack, who looked up nonchalantly, "who's this?"

Jack shrugged. "My wife" she said, looking back to the TV.

Geoff was slightly taken aback, and even Michael leaned out from behind a doorframe to see what was going on.

"Wait, what?" Geoff said, "you're... Married?"

It was the other woman's turn to look up this time. "... Yeah..." She looked at Jack, who looked sheepish "Wait, you've never told them about me?"

"You didn't come up in conversation all that much?" Jack offered, but her wife was still smiling, so she wasn't in too much trouble.

"Okay..." Geoff said, "sure, you're married now. Why did you bring her here now though?"

"You said you wanted someone good at infiltration. Here she is"

"And she is...?" Geoff trailed off.

"Cati Ward. Alias Scarletina." Cati introduced herself. "I normally work with CFVY, but I'll help Jack out if she wants me to."

"So that's how you pronounce it..." Michael said, having walked from the doorframe to the living room, listening intently to the conversation, "so, what you're saying is that we now have an infiltration specialist to help us with this?"

"Yeah," Jack said, and Cati practically beamed at her.

"Great." Geoff said. "I really do doubt Princeton is getting away this time."

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the idea that Jack would be hella casual about being married, and never mention it to the crew. Also, Gta!verse Cati being an infiltration specialist (all based on the name velvet, rip)


End file.
